


Someday I'll Make It Right

by Era_the_Outworlder



Series: Maybe, Someday, A Happy Ending [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Angst, Frisk Might have a Crush on Sans, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk did a Violence, Gen, I don't know, Multi, Multiple Genocide Run Attempts, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, POV Third Person, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Harm, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_the_Outworlder/pseuds/Era_the_Outworlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's side of You Can Try to Take it Back.</p>
<p>After uncountable runs with a murderous Chara at the helm, Frisk gets a chance to put things right. They just need to stay determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset and Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to change the fate of the underground. Results are not as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417186/chapters/12516290)

Frisk knelt in dust, hands fisted into a worn blue jacket. Their sobs echoed through the empty hall, wretched cries of loss. This was part of their punishment too, they knew. To have control again, just in time to watch him die. They felt Chara under their skin, in the back of their mind, gloating. Before long, the other would take control again, head for the barrier. Frisk cradled the jacket to their chest, rubbing small circles with a fist. ***sorry. sorry. sorry***. It was all their fault. They'd killed everyone; the monsters in the underground, the humans above that Chara hated so much. They only person Frisk hadn't managed to kill with their mistakes was theirself, but they were doomed too.

A small smile crossed their face as an idea lit up like a flare in the black pit of their despair. The moment it did, Chara tried to wrest back control of the body they shared, screaming in rage. But as Frisk picked up the dusty knife, they were filled with determination to make things right.

For a second, Frisk thought they'd somehow failed to actually strike, that the other had managed to stop them after all. Then pain blossomed in their neck and spread, blood in their lungs like a flame. It was more painful than anything they could remember. It blocked out the world, filling up their thoughts. They tried to scream as the knife clattered to the floor, too slick from blood and dust to hold in fingers going numb, but air couldn't get to their vocal chords. Soon, it couldn't get in their lungs. Chara's rage burned at their mind as they slumped forward, curling up around the jacket they still held. But as the world slowly faded out around them, the agony receded, and the other fell silent, Frisk smiled. It was over.

It was with a hoarse cry of frustration and remembered agony that Frisk woke on a bed of golden flowers. They had been so certain it would work, so DETERMINED to die. But they had been refused. They lay on their back, staring at the hole in the cavern roof high above them. As they were lying there waiting for Chara to start the show, they tried to figure out how long they'd been doing this. It felt like it had been years... and it probably had been, in a way. They'd done this so many times, Frisk and Chara, going around and around and around, and Frisk didn't want to do it again. They couldn't watch Chara kill their friends again. They couldn't watch THEMSELVES kill the people they loved any more. They rolled over onto their side, curling tightly into a ball, and cried theirself to sleep.

Frisk couldn't help freaking out a little when they woke up. Above them was a ceiling, not of rough stone but lovingly crafted. Underneath them was not a thin cushion of flowers but a plush mattress. Bolting upright, Frisk balled their fists into the thick blankets that had been tucked around them. A real bed. They couldn't remember the last time they'd actually slept. Chara never seemed to need rest, not that there was anyone other than Toriel who would-

A snarl echoed from the back of their mind at the thought of the queen. Hands flew up to their head as a familiar pressure built behind their eyes. Chara was trying to take back control. But didn't they already HAVE the reins? Frisk experimentally brought their hands down and held them out in front of their eyes, counting down from ten with their fingers. The pain in their head made their eyes water as they ran through the alphabet too, but they smiled. For whatever reason, their body was theirs again, and Chara wouldn't (couldn't, wasn't strong enough?) just take it from them this time. It'd been so long since they had proper control. As Chara's pressure lessened, Frisk swung their legs over the side of the bed. There was a slice of pie on a little plate on the floor.

_'Mom.'_  
(YOUDON'TGET TO CALL HER THAT)

Frisk cringed at the mental blast of Chara's words. They never understood the other's reaction to Toriel. There was so much hate, but also something like regret. And possessiveness. Frisk had only pieced together bits of Chara's story from conversations they had with Flowey. There was a lot they didn't understand about the rider in their head. Like why they never absorbed Toriel's soul.

Frisk practically threw themselves out of bed in a sudden rush to see if Toriel was okay. The door rattled as they tried to open it, forgetting to turn the knob. When it turned under their hands, physics conspired with the floor and their own legs to send them falling backwards, landing on their butt.

"Oh my, are you all right my child?" Toriel's warm voice washed over Frisk. Her eyes were full of concern as she reached down to help them up. Scrunching up their nose, Frisk tried to tell Toriel how happy they were to see her, but the words wouldn't come. Chara's presence was sullenly mocking as it pressed against their back. Eyes shining with tears of frustration, Frisk used their hands to make the words they wanted to say.

***Mom. Love you. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Mom...***  
Frisk's babbling hands stilled as Toriel enveloped them in an embrace, shaking slightly.

"My child, you have nothing to be sorry for," she murmured, sending shock through Frisk and Chara both. "If I were to keep you here, of course one day you would resent me for it. But if you choose to stay a few more days, I will not turn you away."

The mom-ster released them and stood, gently helping the shaking human to their feet. Frisk's eyes crossed a little as they tried to look inwards at Chara. It didn't work like that, but they tried to do it anyway.

_'How did- did you- do you know what is going on?'_ Frisk tried to ask, each sub-vocalised thought layered over with other more abstract versions of itself. The only response was a flash of negativity, a wordless 'I didn't do it' sort of feeling, and a curl of resentment.

Something strange was going on, and trying to think about the time between waking on the bed of flowers and waking on the BED was giving them a headache. It was like... like they'd loaded a save. But it wasn't possible, they'd never saved here, and the last time- the last time they'd saved... The last time Frisk had saved, they were about to cross the last bridge in Waterfall. The last time Chara had saved- Frisk cut that thought short and stared at their hands, knotted in the hem of their oversized sweater. There wasn't any dust on them. No "dust" dust, anyway. They were still grimy from their trek up Mt. Ebott- _feels like a million years ago_ \- so they hadn't bathed. They'd really, somehow, gotten this far without killing anybody. Maybe, then, they could get to the barrier and get out without hurting anyone.

(IDIOT. IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT-)  
_'Well, maybe we'll just stay in the underground then.'_

That shut Chara up, sort of. Words turned into incoherent screeching, a wave of red emotions. Pain in their thigh as Chara tore a hand free of the sweater and brought it down hard on their leg, trying again but stopped by white furry paws.

They recoiled and retreated, pulling into themself until Frisk could barely feel them there. Frisk stared at the matronly monster as she checked their leg for injury. It hadn't done real damage, just hurt. When she met their eyes they had to turn away, unable to stand the love and concern they saw there. They'd killed her, once. Their hands had killed her again and again.

"Little one? Why did you do that? Why did you hurt yourself?"  
A shrug. It wasn't a lie, really. They didn't know why Chara had done that, except that the other human was always hurting them lately.

They needed to go. They couldn't stay here with Toriel as long as the other was in their head, it wasn't safe. They gestured at themself, then the direction of the exit. A downward flick of the wrist, index finger a little hook, urgency. They looked at Toriel, willing her to understand. The look on her soft features was sad, resigned. Frisk repeated themself. ***I need to go.***

"I- I understand. You cannot stay." Toriel turned away, the look on her face almost enough to make Frisk take it back. "I just ask that you- Please. Do not come back here." The sound of her paws on the floor hid her almost silent sobs as she walked away from the human.

They did nothing to hide Frisk's sniffles as they reached for their stick, eyeing the piece of b'scotch pie. It was wrapped in plastic, almost as if Toriel had known. She probably had, in a way, since a lot of the monsters had a sort of recollection of meeting them before. Into a pocket it went, where they hoped it would be safe until they could put it in a box.

Tip-toeing out into the hall, Frisk sighed in relief that Toriel was out of sight. As they snuck towards her room, they hoped she'd gone to the flowers, like she had the first time they had confronted her. There was something they had been waiting a very long time to do, and now they'd have a chance. Quick as they could, they darted in and snatched a pen off Toriel's desk, and were out again, stowing it in another pocket. (Theif.) Frisk flushed a little in guilt, but they were sure that if Toriel knew WHY they had taken it, she would understand The atmosphere of the quaint little house was heavy as they made their way down the stairs to the long tunnel leading to the exit. As they got closer to the door, their feet seemed to have a life of their own, moving faster and faster until they skidded through the doorway and out into the snow. As if carried on the cold wind, apprehension made them shiver, and they hugged their arms around their chest, hoping to chase the frozen feeling away. There was someone here they dearly wanted to see, but... What if he remembered? What they had done last time they saw him? They walked slowly, feet crunching through the snow.

They saw the wooden structure ahead in the distance just as they heard a loud - **CRACK** \- behind them. He was here. Frisk spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of him, but he was already gone. He didn't want to be seen. Their breath caught in their throat. Even if he remembered it all, he wouldn't hurt them here, right? He'd made some sort of promise. Frisk remembered him telling Chara about it as they fought. And, he had hidden the very first time they had come through. So it was okay? Right? Even though... even though there had been times where Chara had attacked him, here. Frisk had fought really hard against that. And always managed to get them killed after. It was the least they could do, for their best friend.

It wasn't just the snow that kept them shivering as they moved on. They couldn't blame the sniffles on the weather either.

Snow crunched behind them and Frisk pulled to a stop. They couldn't do this. Couldn't face him. What if he knew? A quiet and cruel laughed echoed faintly, but it was just in their mind. Would they be able to keep their friends safe? Anxious thoughts circled around, as Chara laughed. Frozen in place, thoughts racing, they didn't notice the world go silent.

"human" No. _He knew, he must, he only sounded like that talking to Chara, he'd never accept them as a friend-_  
"don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand."

What did he say? Frisk turned around and there he was, hand out, same old smile on his face. That cold tone in his voice didn't mesh with words from a most cherished memory. They reached for his hand, tiny hopeful smile playing about their lips. Maybe they could be friends again?

Their composure cracked as the whoopee-cushion sounded, hysterical laughs huffing voicelessly through the air. It was all they could do to stay upright, Sans's hand in theirs a lifeline keeping them afloat. A soft chuckle sounded next to them and it was the most wonderful sound they'd ever heard, even as the back of their mind sounded with disgust. When Frisk finally looked up, the sight of Sans smiling filled them with Determination.

Somehow, they were going to make things right this time.


	2. Slippery Footing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This timeline slips further off the beaten path, until it goes sliding out of control and into completely unknown territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a [tumblr](http://theoutworlder.tumblr.com) this whole time and now -if you want- you could see me there! I reblog lots of UT stuff plus whatever else I like, and occasionally post my own art. 
> 
> HAHAHA FORMATTING THIS WAS SUCH A PAIN. stupid special skeletons, each a class of their own.
> 
> (Sans is actually THREE span classes: s e r i o u s, normal, and allowing for CAPS.)

When Sans said he'd meet them ahead and then turned to walk the opposite way, Frisk couldn't help but try to see how he got ahead of them. As he started to turn off the path, a pile of snow slipped off the wooden pole overhead, splatting wetly on top Frisk's head. The shock of cold left them spluttering, swiping at the white slush to try to get it out of their hair. By the time they were done, he had long since disappeared, and they turned around with a sigh, smiling despite themselves. They could practically hear Chara's mirth at their discomfort, like a laugh carried on the wind. As they walked into the clearing, their mood was already picking back up. After all, they were going to see Papyrus again! And this time they didn't have to disappoint him anymore!  
  
That eagerness was almost a liability, quickly pointed out by the look on San's face when they started for the lamp when he'd barely spoken. Not quite suspicion but something more than confusion? They froze, uncertain if they should keep going.  
  
"uh. maybe you should just... duck behind that conveniently shaped lamp? ya know, before my bro gets here."  
  
A flush crept up Frisk's cheeks as they flashed an embarrassed smile at the skeleton. Soon enough they could hear the sound of someone stomping through the snow, and they dove behind the lamp just in time to avoid being seen.  
  
"sup, bro?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN... UH... EIGHT? DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T..." Frisk mouthed the next words along with Papyrus, somehow still remembering them. "RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!  
  
Frisk had to clamp a hand over their mouth as the skeletal brothers went back and forth, barely able to contain their laughter. It was hard to stay hidden, especially since they were shaking so much with suppressed giggles that they almost knocked the lamp over. When Papyrus had finally had enough of his brother's nonsense, they collapsed on the ground, drawing great gasping breaths between fits of laughter.  
  
"huh." A shadow fell over them, making them look up at the grinning skeleton. "that must've really tickled your funny bone." This set off a fresh round of laughter, and it was a few moments before they could collect themself enough to just lie there, eyes closed, panting in the snow.  
  
"you oughta get going," Sans started, making Frisk look up at him again. "he might come back, and i'm not sure you'd survive another round of my hilarious jokes."  
  
Frisk shivered, and wasn't sure if it was the snow melting into their clothes, or Sans's phrasing. But there was no malice in those dark sockets, the bright points of light focused on their face. It was just a joke. Futilely trying to brush the snow off as they stood, they flashed Sans the brightest smile they could muster before following his suggestion.  
  
At the fork in the road, Frisk pulled the slice of pie from their pocket, surprised to find it only very slightly smushed. Which was good, because they weren't sure what they were gonna need it for, but they wanted it to be safe.  
  
(Yeah, you're gonna want to save that for fighting that damned comic.)  
  
Frisk froze, one hand on the lid of the box. No. They were gonna be friends again, and wouldn't have to fight, right?  
  
(Haha, suuuuuuure. Cause he's ever NOT tried to stop me. Us.)  
  
Frisk didn't have anything to say to that, because only Chara's Killing Intent had gotten them that far. Chewing on their lower lip, they opened the box and carefully set the slice of pie next to the glove that was already there. Seeing the glove reminded them of the monsters that they and Chara had hurt while wearing it, so much so that they couldn't stand to touch it, let alone wear it.  
  
As they continued on towards Snowdin Town, things were more or less how they remembered them. They felt bad about running away from Snowy, but when he told an ice pun Chara started pressing against the inside of their skin, trying to take a swing at the budding comedian. Frisk decided that it was just safer to run from the monsters they could, even if it meant they would have to be really careful how they used their items. Doggo was easy to pass, they just had to hold still as the blue sword passed harmlessly through them, and then surprise him with an affectionate pat on the head. Sans told them all about "blue stop signs" and they nervously promised to carry part of the snowman with them on their journey. They were caught off guard when Chara tangled their feet so that they fell off the path of the electric maze, only to be left giggling as the other howled in frustration when it turned out that the "shock" TICKLED more than anything else. Between that and the brother's antics, Frisk was beaming when they walked up to the dejected Nice Cream guy.  
  
"I don't understand why these aren't selling..," the blue rabbit-like monster sighed to himself. He was leaning on his cart, eyes closed, and looked around in surprise when Frisk tugged on his shirt sleeve to get his attention.  
  
"Oh!!!! A customer?! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Just 15G." The vendor's smile was hopeful as Frisk nodded emphatically, digging their money out of their pocket. They shuffled the gold coins around on the palm of their hand, worriedly counting them. Just 30G, exactly enough for two Nice Creams. It would have to do, they thought as they held up their first two fingers.  
  
"TWO Nice Creams?" Frisk nodded again. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!" He said, trading the shining coins for the two frozen treats. "A-and hey. If you like them, be sure to tell your friends, ok?"  
  
With a nod and a wave, Frisk moved away across the clearing to where they were surprised to see Sans loafing about. A dim memory surfaced of seeing him there before, though he was never there during the bad times.  
  
"i've been thinking about selling frozen treats too. wanna try some fried snow? just 5g." Frisk turned out their pockets, showing that all they had in their inventory was a PEN, a SNOWMAN PIECE, and two NICE CREAMS. Smiling an apology, they stuffed everything back into their pockets.  
  
"no money? snow problem, kid." Sans sockets crinkled at the edges, and they could feel a grumble from Chara. Or was that their stomach? "i don't have a fryer."  
  
With a quiet half-groan, half-giggle, Frisk turned away from the punny skeleton. As they walked on towards their next rendezvous with Sans and Papyrus, they contemplated playing the snowball game for extra G. If they kept running away from fights, they knew there were going to have a hard time affording anything to eat. As they walked, they contemplated whether if would be possible for them to find a job or some other way to earn G-  
  
(You could kill them all and loot the bodies?)  
  
-that didn't involve confrontations.  
  
With a start, Frisk realised they were standing at the edge of the clearing, a sheet of paper lying on the snow between them and the pair of skeletons. They swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. Sure, they had come prepared specifically for this, but somehow they still felt, well... Unprepared. Fingering Toriel's pen in their pocket, they could feel Papyrus and Sans watching, waiting. Somehow they'd missed whatever the brothers had been saying. Unbidden, their legs jerkily carried them forward, dropping them soundly on their ass in the snow as they fought to regain control.  
  
(Coward. And you were so psyched about this, too.)  
  
_'...?'_  
  
(Just get it over with, already!)  
  
Shaky hands reached out and picked up the sheet of paper lying in front of them. As they pulled the pen out of their pocket, eyes skimming over the clue words, they heard one of the brothers sigh. Silence filled the little clearing as Frisk chewed the end of the pen, carefully searching for words and circling them as they found them, starting with "fall" and working down and across.  
  
"WELL SANS. I GUESS THIS TYPE OF PUZZLE MIGHT BE EFFECTIVE AGAINST HUMANS AFTER ALL! WHILE THEY ARE OCCUPIED, I WILL GO AHEAD AND DOUBLE CHECK MY PUZZLES!"  
  
"..."  
  
"TRY NOT TO LOSE TRACK OF THE HUMAN?"  
  
"..."  
  
"SANS? ARE YOU SLEEPING ON YOUR FEET AGAIN, LAZYBONES?"  
  
"..."  
  
Frisk looked up from trying to find the word "skeletons". It wasn't like Sans to just ignore his brother, and it had them a little concerned. His eye-sockets did seem to be closed, though Frisk had no idea how he managed to do that. Maybe he was asleep?  
  
(He snores. And the word you're looking for is backwards.)  
  
Looking back at the sheet they spotted it easily now.  
  
_'Thanks!'_ They thought at the other in their head, getting only a grumble in reply.  
  
Papyrus let out a long groan of frustration, and soon Frisk heard the sound of his boots crunching through the snow fading into the distance.  
  
Frisk found "hot" while looking for "robot", which soon left them with just one clue left. They giggled a little at how silly it was, and were just about to circle the top line of the word search when their hand stopped. It hung in mid-air, clutching the pen so tight it made their joints ache. It took only a moment for them to recognise the empty, detached feeling of their motionless limb as Chara fighting for control. A wave of angry red buzzing filled their mind, trying to drag them under, to drown them in it. Chara had noticed what Frisk had missed. One little letter, so easy to miss in a sea of bloody gibberish.  
  
(THAT DIRTY CHEATING BAG OF BONES WHENIGETMYHANDSONHIM)  
  
Chara lurched to their feet, swaying, limbs heavy and uncoordinated under the weight of Frisk's resistance. Staggering steps carried them across the clearing, each bit of forward movement a victory against the force of Frisk's will. Chara was almost within arm's reach of the skeleton when they felt the other change their focus, putting all their determination into anchoring the pair's feet in place. Now having free reign over the upper half, Chara snarled with rage as they waved the slip of paper in their enemy's face, jabbing at the offending words as they let out an animalistic growl. When his eye sockets snapped open, they thrilled at the fear in those dark pits, until it shifted to burning blue rage, that dread eye flashing. They staggered back, were PUSHED BACK by Frisk, and for a moment they could almost see the weakling throwing themself up as a shield against Sans. As if they needed the terrified little runt's protection from a lazy bonehead like him. And Frisk WAS terrified, even as they regained control over their body.  
  
Frisk took a couple shaking steps back, away from Sans, as the white points of light returned to his sockets. Things had been going so well, but it had to be ruined now. How could it not?  
  
The moment the skeleton's hands moved, Frisk steeled themselves for the blow they figured must be coming. Never had either of them seen him use blue magic outside of the judgement hall. But there was no sickening shift in gravity, no turning blue, no confrontation. Just the soft scrape of bone on bone as he ran a hand across his face, holding the other up, palm-out.  
  
"hey buddy, cool down. it's on purpose, yeah, but it's not like that."  
  
The smile never wavered, not so much as a twitch, but the sad, tired tone of their friend's voice hit Frisk like a truck. As they peered at his face they noticed for the first time how the ridges under his eye sockets cast shadows that looked like bags.  
  
Had their skele-friend ALWAYS looked like this? Or was it because of the hellish cycle they had unwittingly condemned everyone to?  
  
"the only way to win is to realize you CAN'T win, and move on with your life," the skeleton muttered, the lights in his sockets dim. "it's existential."  
  
The words were not quite familiar, but there was something there they thought they should recognise, and their brows furrowed in confusion as they looked from Sans to the paper in their hand, trying to figure it out.  
  
(At least he's consistent) Chara's words hissed at them. (He's all about giving up.)  
  
_"take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT"_  
  
Oh. OH. Frisk's chest constricted with guilt as they wondered if his bleak outlook was entirely their fault, and they had to fight back tears. They'd given up once. It hadn't helped, it'd just gotten everybody hurt. But... they'd QUIT once too. And it had given them this RESET, once last chance to make things right. Smiling sadly, Frisk tried to say without words how they understood if they couldn't be friends anymore, how sorry they were for everything. That they wouldn't try to ask forgiveness, because they didn't deserve it, but they were going to try to be better.  
  
With a pang of sadness they watched him turn away, refusing to look at them. Frisk wondered again just how much Sans remembered after a RESET, but couldn't bring themself to ask, because a cowardly part of them didn't really want to know.  
  
After a few minutes of tense silence, Frisk accepted that Sans didn't have anything more to say to them. Shoulders slumped, they turned to meet their next challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... took me forever. Like, I wanna get this side of the story more or less caught up to Sans's side, ya know? But it's been hard because I had a ton of crazy personal shite going on since Christmas. But I had these bits and pieces that I had written and even when I had them in the order I wanted I had to re-write them to flow together and sometimes it feels like they still don't. Plus, I wanted this part to cleave to canon as best I could without rehashing all the dialogue. (ya know, until the point where things start to go sideways (oh wait that's the beginning nevermind (nesting parentheses for fun))) So I spend my writing time with tabs open on a map of Snowdin and a text-dump of the game. And then the text-dump that I use to pull game dialogue doesn't include San's fried snow bit. ARG. Then I used Flowey's Time machine to load a save where I hadn't fought anybody before reaching the box (so I'd know how much G Frisk would pick up, because... research? accuracy in fanfiction FTW? Shits and Giggles?) and accidentally passed the bits I needed!
> 
> Plus I found this amazing Sans ukagaka/desktop ghost, and got sucked into adding more code to it cause I'd forgotten how much I love friggin coding! (original here: http://sansismyotp.tumblr.com/post/135093123566/sans-desktop-friend )
> 
> I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! It's just slow going.


	3. Author's Note-  2017/08/04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note, from me

Hello lovely Reader. Whether you're seeing this because you just read my stories, or because you are subscribed, I'd like to say a few words.

 

Thank you. 

 

It's been about a year and a half since I started this, and almost as long since I finished it's counterpart You Can Try to Take it Back. 

 

I'm really sorry this side isn't finished. I hit a mental block trying to write how Frisk gets from here to... There. 

 

And then my life (and my mental health) came crashing down around my ears. Repeatedly. I've gone through 2 jobs, a death in the family, coming out as nonbinary myself, and countless medications for anxiety and depression. 

 

However, I think about this unfinished story on an almost daily basis. I don't know when, or even IF, I will finish it, but I dearly wish to. 

 

Thank you - 

Era

**Author's Note:**

> This work is on kinda-sorta hiatus. I'm still working on it, just... slowly.
> 
> Feel free to pester me on [my tumblr](http://theoutworlder.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you haven't read [You Can Try To Take It Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417186), now's a good a time as any.


End file.
